kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Satoshi Tsuchida/Galerie d'Image
Satoshi Tsuchida.png|Satoshi Tsuchida Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Tsuchida joins Seirin.png|Tsuchida joins the Seirin team Teikō and Seirin.png|Teikō meets Seirin Seirin High vs Kyoritsu High.png|Seirin High vs Kyoritsu High Seirin wins against Seiho.png|Seirin wins vs Seihō Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team.png|Tsuchida as a member of the Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Aomine formless shot 3.png|Tsuchida watches Aomine's formless shot Kagami formless shot.png|Tsuchida at the end of the first half Seirin High vs Nakamiya High.png|Seirin High vs Nakamiya High Seirin's gathering.png|Seirin at Kagami's place Seirin team.png|Kuroko with the rest of the Seirin team Seirin before the finals commence.png|Seirin before the finals commence Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 98 scan.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter 143.png|Chapter 143 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 242 cover.png|Chapter 242 colour page Chapter 255.png|Chapter 255 cover Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Chapter 275 color.png|Chapter 275 colour page Volume 3.png|Volume 3 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD edition) Volume 23 CD.png|Volume 23 cover (CD edition) Volume 25 CD.png|Volume 25 cover (CD edition) Satoshi.png|Satoshi Tsuchida Tsuchida mugshot.png|Mugshot Tsuchida joins Seirin basketball team.png|Tsuchida joins Seirin Misdirection anime.png|Misdirection used against Tsuchida Hyuga with second years against freshmen anime.png|Tsuchida warming up before the match against the freshmen Seirin freshmen vs senpai's anime.png|Tsuchida in the match against the freshmen Kagami at the first match.png|Tsuchida watching Kagami's dunking Moriyama ep3.png|Tsuchida is watching as Kuroko's ball stolen by Moriyama Steak Bomber anime.png|Tsuchida with Seirin in Steak Bomber Scoop shot anime.png|Tsuchida is watching Kasuga's scoop shot Tsuchida.png|Tsuchida rebounding Hyuga's three-pointer against Seiho.png|Tsuchida is watching Hyuga's three-pointer Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team ova.png|Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Momoi cling.png|Tsuchida is watching Momoi clinging to Kuroko Seirin High vs Meisei High anime.png|Seirin High vs Meisei High Seirin High vs Senshinkan High.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png|Seirin High's arrive to the beach Beach running.png|Seirin High running in the beach Night training.png|Tsuchida helps the first years in their training Seirin looking at Momoi's breasts.png|Tsuchida is attracted to Momoi Fartlek.png|Tsuchida runs the Fartlek Daichi fight for the rebound against Tsuchida.png|Tsuchida fight for the rebound Second Doors Opened.png|Kuroko revealed as the person standing in front of Zone's second door Seirin.png|Seirin High's basketball club in their first year in the second ending Seirin High anime full.png|Seirin High in the second ending Seirin2ndOP.png|Tsuchida featured in the 2nd opening Seirin High OP The Other Self.png|Seirin in second season ED WALK Epilogue ep5.png|Epilogue screen 5 Epilogue ep19.png|Epilogue screen 19 Epilogue ep25.png|Epilogue screen 25 Epilogue ep75.png|Epilogue screen 75 Let's chat.png|Tsuchida appearing in the special Seirin talking about matches.png|Seirin is talking about past matches Tsucchi with glasses.png|Tsuchida with glasses Kuroko's trick.png|Tsuchida can't see Kuroko Misdirection.gif|Tsuchida watches the ball Aomine agility.gif|Tsuchida vs Aomine Mitobe talks.gif|Tsuchida is absorbed by the match while Mitobe communicates Replace site1.png|Promotional image for the -Replace- novels Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles characters Tsuchida game.png|Tsuchida in Game of Miracles Tsuchida game 2.png|Tsuchida in Miracles to Victory Twitter tsuchida.png|Tsuchida's twitter icon Catégorie:Lycée Seirin Catégorie:Joueurs de Seirin